Software containers, such as virtual machines and Linux containers (e.g. Docker containers), allow applications to be “sandboxed” on a computer system. This sandboxing allows an application and its data to be separated from other applications. Furthermore, containers allow further separation between an application, a physical computing system, and operating system thereon. Essentially, a container virtualizes the interface between the application and the computing system on which it is executing. Under such an arrangement, the container can regulate any interaction between the application and the computing system or its operating system.